Demon Blood and Human Soul
by Sorceress of Dreams
Summary: Oneshot. InuYasha's demon blood and human soul defending what is theirs.


Here's a little something to read everybody. Sorry I haven't updated _Guardian Demon_. Nobody reviewed so I got bored with putting stuff on the net that nobody cared about. But I checked just before, and I have one review, so I'm gonna put another chapter up. It's got some action in it. Hope ya all enjoy this little oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Honestly people. I don't own it.

**Demon Blood and Human Soul**

The bloodlust was upon him.

This stupid demon had pushed him to his limits, and now Inuyasha's human soul had been overcome by his demon blood. His red eyes flickered around the battlefield just outside the forest. The Tetsusaiga lay useless a hundred metres away. Not that he was going to use it.

The humans he had slaughtered were once again rising as the undead puppets of Kagura, and he was seriously annoyed by the fact that they wouldn't stay down.

Inuyasha snarled at the Wind Sorceress standing opposite him, directing her servants from behind. She smirked at the currently demon Inuyasha.

'It doesn't matter whether or not your human soul is in control, you're still too weak to defeat me.' Kagura sent her minions forward to attack Inuyasha.

He fought them off easily, but they continued to rise up time and again. Behind him, Inuyasha sensed his pack weakening from the constant onslaught.

Suddenly, Kagura was in front of him attacking him with her Dance of Blades. There was nowhere for him to move and he took the full blow of the attack. Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of Kagura. He faintly registered Kagome screaming his name.

Looking up, he saw one of the undead men standing over her fallen body about to thrust its sword through her heart.

_No!_ screamed his human soul. _Kagome!_

Gathering his strength, Inuyasha leapt at the undead soldier. He snarled in triumph as his claws tore the body to pieces. Crouching down next to Kagome he sniffed her, searching for the scent of her blood. She looked up at him in confusion.

'Inuyasha?'

There! She had been hurt, there was a long cut on her left forearm. She had been sliced while defending herself. It was only shallow, but it was enough to send him into a great rage.

**How dare she harm what is mine!** raged Inuyasha's demon blood.

Inuyasha's soul froze in shock. If mind voices could squeak, then it would be now. _Yours? What do you mean yours?_

**Ours.**

_Still not getting you._

The demon blood, still in control, ignored the human soul and pounced at Kagura. His rage and hatred for the Wind Sorceress fuelled his strength and he sliced through the demoness, silencing her once and for all. All around them her minions dropped to the ground, not to rise again.

Sango, Shippo and Kirara were resting on a log nearby; Miroku was helping Kagome to her feet. Inuyasha growled loudly at the monk and flexed his claws menacingly. Miroku instantly recognised the danger he was in and stepped away from Kagome, slowly backing up to the others. The girl looked at Miroku in utter bewilderment. She had no idea of what was happening.

Everyone watched as demon Inuyasha walked towards Kagome, still keeping an eye on Miroku. 'Mine,' he growled at the monk. Miroku nodded slowly, showing he wouldn't challenge him.

Kagome was frozen in place as Inuyasha stared into her eyes now that the threat of a challenge was gone. He walked around her, Kagome turned her head to keep him in sight. She jumped slightly when she felt his arms encircle her waist and draw her closer. He nuzzled the left side of her neck. Kagome drew in a sharp breath.

'Bitch,' he growled in a more annoyed than threatening way. 'When are you going to stop getting into danger all the time?'

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She was surprised, but she was enjoying being held by Inuyasha, even if he was in demon mode. Instead of trying to answer, she shut her mouth and relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes. Kagome knew what she had done by giving into his embrace, she didn't care though.

He nipped her. Just once. One small nip. But it was enough to send her into heat. Inuyasha revelled in her heat scent, feeling himself harden with desire. Gathering her up into his arms, Inuyasha tensed, lowering himself to the ground for a large leap.

'Inuyasha,' called Shippo. 'Where are you taking Kagome?'

Sango jumped up to stop Inuyasha but Miroku held her back.

'Miroku!' she yelled. 'Let me go! We've got to stop him or he'll rape Kagome!'

Inuyasha ignored everyone as he sprung into the forest. Miroku watched him disappear, taking Kagome with him.

'You idiot!' rage Sango. Miroku covered her mouth with his free hand to prevent her from talking anymore.

'Listen,' he told her. 'Inuyasha's not going to hurt her. Kagome's too valuable to him.' Miroku removed his hands from the demon slayer's mouth and wrist. 'I believe that he is simply going to mate with her.'

'That doesn't mean he won't force Kagome!' Sango said frowning.

The monk shook his head. 'Inuyasha's a dog demon. It's a whole mutual respect thing.'

'Oh.'

Shippo jumped up onto Sango's shoulder and tilted his head, looking at Miroku. 'Mama and Pa were mates, but they never told me how to become mates. Can you tell me?'

'Glad you asked Shippo. You see –'

THUD

'Pervert.'

* * *

Inuyasha landed in a small glade filled with colourful flowers and a sweet floral scent that hung in the air. He carefully laid Kagome down in the soft grass and knelt over her. 

She stared into his red eyes and lifted a hand to stroke the demon marking on the side of his face.

Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips against Kagome's. 'Bitch,' he murmured against her lips. His voice echoed of his two halves, the demon blood and the human soul. 'Will you be mine?' He pulled back a little and lightly ran his claws down Kagome's cheek.

Kagome looked up at the man she loved. She knew he wouldn't harm her, even if he was currently a demon. She trusted him completely. She needed only to say it.

'I've always been yours.'

* * *

So, did ya enjoy it? It was just a bit of something to entertain me for an hour or so. Send me a review if ya want. 


End file.
